


Alcohol y pétalos

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primavera de París era un espectáculo digno de ser observado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol y pétalos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soifweonlyliveonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/gifts).



> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños muuuy atrasado para @soifweonlyliveonce, espero que te guste mujercilla. Es la primera vez que escribo Courferre y creo que me he cargado bastante bien sus personalidades, así que cualquier crítica o errorcillo que veáis comentádmela. Un saludo

La primavera en París era un espectáculo digno de ser observado: se mirase por donde se mirase, las calles se adornaban de los vivos colores de los vestidos de las mujeres y de los brillantes tonos de las flores nacientes. Los jardines de Luxembourg y Tuileries llamaban a los estudiantes con sus seductores reclamos y promesas de amoríos al abrigo de las ramas del brazo de una hermosa señorita, y no eran pocos los que cedían gustosos a aquella llamada; para otros, no obstante, aquella época de floración era también una época de estudio y de planeo, lejos de los jardines y de bellas muchachas, en bibliotecas con la compañía de pesados tomos polvorientos. Combeferre encontraba fascinante la floración de las especies y con gusto habría dedicado algunas horas de su tiempo a la observación de los especímenes que los jardines de la ciudad poseían, pero pese al crecer de los días sus deberes en la universidad y para con sus pacientes, así como para con sus camaradas de L'ABC, no le dejaban tiempo para esa clase de menesteres. Diseminados a su alrededor se encontraban diversos tratados de Anatomía y Física, y las hojas de sus apuntes y estudios se esparcían desde la mesa hasta el último rincón de la habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de su vela y el brillo de la luna que se alzaba en el cielo. La llama tembló unos instantes, sacudida por la invisible corriente de viento que la puerta generó al abrirse para revelar en su umbral a Courfeyrac de pie, con una botella mediada en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tampoco esta noche has acudido al café, mon ami, ¿he de pensar que has reconsiderado tus afiliaciones y ya no deseas como nosotros la Revolución? -inquirió, adentrándose en la estancia con la confianza de quien se sabe bien recibido.

Combeferre alzó una mirada serena por encima de sus gafas para contemplar al risueño estudiante de Derecho, que con paso ligero se dirigió al lugar en que los papeles sepultaban la cama para tomar asiento, llevando a sus labios la botella. De sus cabellos, una lluvia de pétalos se precipitó contra el suelo, un estallido de confetti multicolor que contrastaba vivamente con el blanco de los papales que tapizaban el cuarto. 

-Bonne nuit para ti también, Courfeyrac -respondió, con un deje de sorna en su voz.- ¿He de suponer que has estado en los jardines en compañía de una dama? 

-Buenas noches, maravillosas noches -replicó el aludido, sacudiendo de sus ropas hasta el último pétalo colorido que cayó sobre el catre que utilizaba como asiento.- He estado en los jardines, sí, con una dama, sí, disfrutando de los dones que la Madre Primavera nos otorga con generosidad, como un buen hijo. ¿Qué has hecho tú esta noche? Sentarte en tu cuarto, rodeado de los restos de sus regalos, lejos de lo que la hermosa primavera ofrece. ¿Y tú te llamas hijo? ¡Vergüenza debería darte! -la natural exuberancia de Courfeyrac dio a sus palabras una vehemencia que habría resultado burlona en otra persona, pero que no extrajo de su interlocutor más que una ligera elevación de ceja.

-No todos disponemos del tiempo ni del interés para dedicarnos a esa clase de "dones", como tú los llamas -respondió Combeferre, deslizando su mirada del rostro de su amigo en dirección al libro abierto sobre su escritorio.-

Los años transcurridos desde que había conocido al estudiante de Derecho permitieron a Combeferre el imaginar a la perfección la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en su rostro y la mano que alzó de forma teatral hacia su frente. El repicar de líquido contra cristal le indicó que alcohol y hombre habían intercambiado también un beso lujurioso a sus espaldas.

-Me hieres, Combeferre. Por tus palabras, comenzaré a pensar que te has contagiado de la impasibilidad de Enjolras -murmuró Courfeyrac, alzándose de su lugar en el catre.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? ¿que dormiste? -la mano de Courfeyrac se posaron sobre su hombro, instándole silenciosamente a que se volviese para encararle.- ¿Qué confianza inspirarás a tus pacientes cuando te vean acudir al pie de sus camas como el espectro de la muerte? Tu vela casi se ha consumido ya, es hora de que dejes tus libros y te entregues al descanso.

El estudiante de Medicina se giró, las muescas del cansancio evidentes en su pálido rostro y Courfeyrac empujó en su mano la botella del alcohol, invitándolo silenciosamente a que tomase un trago revitalizante, como bien sabía que algunos médicos aconsejaban. Sin palabras, Combeferre obedeció la muda exhortación, sintiendo el amargo sabor del licor en sus labios y el calor de la bebida expandirse por su cuerpo, reviviendo sus miembros rígidos por las horas de inmovilidad durante el estudio.

-¿Satisfecho? -preguntó, devolviendo la botella ya casi vacía a su dueño.-

-Lo estaré cuando hayas dormido unas horas y dejes de asemejarte a los cadáveres que examinas -la réplica de Courfeyrac, aunque jocosa, dejaba traslucir una preocupación sincera por su bienestar que sorprendió a Combeferre.- Pretendes ser médico, y no obstante precisas que alguien cuide de ti.

Combeferre enarcó una ceja ante aquella declaración.

-¿Y eres tú el responsable de hacerlo? -repuso, acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.-

-Por supuesto, ¿quién si no iba a ser? -Courfeyrac dejó sobre la mesa la botella, poniendo cuidado de no depositarla sobre sus valiosos libros y tomando el brazo de Combeferre para urgirle a levantarse.-

El estudiante de Medicina consideró la posibilidad de resistirse al tirón, de reclamar que lo dejase en soledad para regresar a sus estudios, pero un rápido vistazo a su vela casi consumida y moribunda ya lo convenció de la prudencia de sus consejos. Lentamente se levantó, para sorpresa de Courfeyrac, quien esperaba una mayor oposición por su parte, pero que felizmente le dejó ir para despejar los papeles que cubrían la cama. Combeferre lo contempló, entre divertido y exasperado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, advirtiendo con cierta fascinación la ternura de sus cuidados. Algunos de los pétalos prendidos todavía como una corona en su cabello se deslizaron hacia la cama, salpicando las sábanas de colores vivos.

-Bueno, mon ami, esta noche dormirás en un lecho de rosas -bromeó Courfeyrac, al percatarse de los inesperados huéspedes que se habían depositado sobre la tela.

Combeferre se aproximó a él. Podía percibir en sus ropas un leve olor a alcohol y a flores, por encima de aquel olor característico que era solo Courfeyrac. Con una mano, comenzó a quitar los pétalos que seguían atrapados en sus oscuros rizos, precipitando sobre el suelo una pequeña lluvia florida, confetti que sus pies pronto aplastaron cuando unos labios se depositaron sobre los suyos en un suave beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo. 

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando sobre la cama dos cuerpos entrelazados en una danza muda, mientras la llama de la vela moría por fin. Por el suelo, miles de pétalos de flores como confetti a sus pies.


End file.
